Random Bevin Scenes
by XXXMystery
Summary: Same as the title; series of oneshots. All PWPs.
1. Desert & Car Sex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Kevin E. Leven, or the Ben 10 series. At least not out of my dreams.**

**Info: A random sex scene between Ben and Kevin in Kevin's car; Ben is 16 and Kevin is 17.**

**Warnings: dub-con; gay sex; underaged sex**

_**Commence the Consummation!**_

A lone green car rested in the middle of a desert, several miles off of a dusty tar highway. The car was parked in the shade of a cliff, which had earlier obscured the burning sun, but now hid the cool moon. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh with each slap punctuated by a grunt resounded throughout the desert.

Ben breathed in sharply as Kevin forced the younger brunet up and down on his thick cock, each thrust ripping Ben further apart. He let out a scream when Kevin took his hands off his hips and used them to lift up Ben's legs in order to fuck Ben even deeper.

"Ngh! Kevin! Too deep!" Ben cried out as all eleven inches of Kevin's swollen dick plunged into his hole, slamming against Ben's prostrate.

"Don't be a tease, Ben_jy_!" Kevin emphasized Ben's nickname with another thrust which elicited a cry of something like pain, but tinted with pleasure. "It's obvious you're a cockslut so just accept it and let me _fuck _you!" Kevin pulled Ben back by his torso and forced the younger brunet's face back to face his. With a devilish grin, Kevin attacked Ben's mouth and started tongue-fucking him.

"Mmf! Grf!" Ben's screams were stifled as Kevin completely dominated the shorter teen's mouth. Kevin's thrusts were harsh and relentless, brutally smashing against Ben's prostrate and painfully pinching the younger teen's erect nipples from time to time.

After several more minutes of this, Kevin threw Ben off of him and onto the dashboard just a few inches away. Ben let out an involuntary whimper when Kevin's still throbbing cock slipped out of him. His own hard cock jabbing achingly against the bottom of the dashboard. The tip was leaking a steady supply of precum. leaving a sticky trail in its wake.

Kevin saw this and chuckled, "Cockslut," before he smashed his body against Ben's, effortlessly sliding back into Ben's hole, eliciting a sharp gasp that could've been from pain, pleasure, or, more likely, both. The tightly corded muscles in Kevin's thighs worked seamlessly as Kevin rammed Ben's ravaged hole, grabbing ahold of Ben's hips as he fucked. "You like this, don't you." Ben gave a quick shake of his head as he suppressed another moan. Kevin smirked.

"Don't lie. I can see your cock. It's practically leaping with joy!" Kevin laughed. Ben cock was in a continuous movement of flops from the hard fucking he was receiving from Kevin. Kevin reached down a hand and roughly gripped Ben's cock, fisting it with a force that bordered on torture. Soon Ben's aching ten inches of teenage dick was slick with precum and begging for relief.

Ben bit his lip as he tried to keep his cries inside, but the combined pleasure of being fucked balls deep and being stroked was too much. Pathetic whimpers and moans of pleasure escaped his lips and he subconsciously leaned back against Kevin's rushing cock. Kevin lifted up Ben's ass and started to delve even deeper into Ben's hole.

"Ngh! Sto-op! Ah! Kev-i-wah!" Ben's face was pressed against the glass of the front window. Kevin's left leg slid up the dashboard and, partly behind the steering wheel, forcing his dick farther into Ben.

"You can handle more than this! Plus, you're loving every minute of this!" Kevin breathed into Ben's ear as he fervently rammed in and otu of Ben's ruined hole. Kevin's right hand was still stroking Ben's cock and Kevin could tell Ben was close to orgasm. "Just take it, cockslut!" From where Ben's face was pressed up against the front window, the glass was covered in drool. Being fucked into the glass had left Ben panting. His dick was burning with painful pleasure and he was humping the dashboard in earnest. He still protested weakly against Kevin, but each attempt was less determined than the last. Eventually, Ben had just given up and allowed Kevin to finally fuck him without restraint. The sweat from Kevin's chest coated his back and his hair was matted down with his own sweat.

Without warning, Kevin's thrust had become frenzied and rush, a clear sound that he was also close. After several more deep thrusts, slams against the glass, and rough strokes, Ben came. His cum spilling out on the dashboard, his chest, the bottom of his face, and part of the front window.

Through the reflection of the fogged-up glass, Ben saw Kevin's face -strained and determined- and his own face -wanton eyes and a panting mouth that looked like a slut's. He hated himself for being such a slut for Kevin's cock and he hated Kevin for knowing it and to fucking him whenever Gwen didn't feel like it. He stared up in the reflective glass and into Kevin's eyes.

"I ha-hate yo-you," he huffed at the older boy. Kevin didn't hear it as his mind was only focused on getting off now that he was so close. His frenzied pace went into overdrive and a few seconds later, Kevin came inside Ben with a low feral roar. His cum searing Ben's ass. Kevin kept fucking Ben's devastated hole until his cock was drained dry. He exited Ben with sloppy _pop!_He leaned back against the passenger seat and let Bn slump a little ways down from the dashboard, the hero's face resting firmly in a pool of cool cum. Ben was too tired to move and promptly fell asleep. Kevin glanced wearily at the locks on the doors and, after making sure each one was locked, he himself drifted off to sleep.

**Since I don't have nay real time to work on my main stories(blame school and work), I decided to just do a series of oneshots in various fandoms.**

**If you want more PWPs just tell me a fandom(anyone) and give me the character(s) it involves(up to ten) and a theme or 2(like for this one it is desert+car sex). **

**I don't promise to write a PWP involving your submission, but there's a good change I will (however, this chance goes down if I don't know the fandom or its characters to begin with)**

**P.S. Transmogrifying Love and Bonds: Possessive Tendencies are both on HIATUS until further notice.**

**Forgive me please!**

**Love you!**

**10/18/2010**


	2. Home Alone & Sneaking into Bedroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Kevin E. Leven, or the Ben 10 series. At least not out of my dreams.**

**Info: A random sex scene between Ben and Kevin; Ben is 16 and Kevin is 17.**

**Warnings: dub-con; gay sex; underaged sex**

**Dedicated to bree tennyson**

_**Commence the Smexing!**_

_**~NO POV~**_

"Fuck me harder!"

"No harder!"

"Ah! Yeah that's it! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Ben's eyes were glued to the screen of his VAIO laptop as he watched the porno in full-screen mode, his right hand fisting his achingly hard cock in rhythm to the pounding of the bottom on the computer. A brown-haired guy who looked to be 2o at the oldest was being drilled into the floor by a man who looked to be just a year or so older. The older man's pitch-black hair trailed a couple of inches past his broad shoulders, swaying to and fro as its owner rammed his thick cock into the writhing brunet below him

Ben was salivating as he continued to watch the asspounding. The hand on his cock speeding up as the older man began to slam into the bottom with even more force, increasing his pace with each thrust. He was so focused on the porno that he didn't notice the shocked and aroused face of someone looking through his window.

_**~Kevin's POV~**_

Kevin had been cruising around, looking for some sign of an attack or crime of some kind. He needed to vent his frustration out on someone or something, but there was not even a trace of a Forever Knight. He sighed in disappointment as he continued to drive around town. He was having a _very_ frustrating day. He was horny and Gwen refused to remedy the situation. He distractedly rubbed his semi-hard erection as he remembered what happened just less than a half an hour earlier.

He didn't understand Gwen's problem. All he asked her to do was jack him off. He didn't ask for a blowjob even though he _really_wanted one. One would think she would've appreciated his restraint, but not "buzz kill Guinevere". She just gave him a disgusted look and made him drive her to her house. Except for a few aggravated huffs, she made no noise the whole way there and when she exited Kevin's car, she brutally slammed the door shut with such a sharp crunch that Kevin was afraid she broke it. Fortunately, the door was alright. Unfortunately, Kevin was still horny as hell and his year long plan to get into Gwen's pants was most likely irrevocably derailed. He sighed dejectedly as he eased away from Gwen's house and back onto the road.

Now after tens of minutes of driving around, Kevin found himself strolling through Ben's neighborhood. He didn't even realize where he was until he saw a blue light coming from Ben's bedroom window on the second story. He instantly knew that Ben was surfing the web. He looked at the clock connected to his radio: _12:00 A.M. _Kevin was surprised. Even though he himself routinely stayed up past 2:00 A.M. at the earliest, he figured Ben for an "early to bed/early to rise" type. He stalled his car to a stop in front of Ben's house, the brunet's parents' car was nowhere in sight. _They must be out. Probably fucking at some motel and not wanting their _precious_ innocent boy to know,_ Kevin thought absentmindedly as he stepped out of his car and locked the door behind him.

More out of boredom and curiosity of what Ben's doing so late, Kevin walks over to the big oak tree that grew in front of and over Ben's window. He didn't even bother trying the door, knowing that Ben's overprotective parents would've not only deadlocked the door, but also would've equipped at least three chain locks on the door. He swiftly scaled up the tree, his fingers and tennis shoe-covered feet finding their respective handholds and footholds. When he reached the branch closest to Ben's window, he almost fell off in shock. He could hardly believe his eyes. Only a foot or so away from him, sitting at a mahogany wood desk was Ben Tennyson jerking his ten inch cock as hard and fast as humanly possible. Kevin vaguely appreciated the size of Ben's meat as Ben's eyes grew more hazed over in lust and his panting became more distinct. There was a clear line of drool trailing out of Ben's mouth.

It wasn't until he shifted his legs to retain balance that Kevin knew he was hard and once he knew, he couldn't not know. His eleven inch cock was straining painfully against the rough fabric of his blue jeans -even more painfully than when he was aching for Gwen's hand on his cock earlier. Just as Ben's eyes were glued on the screen of his laptop so were Kevin's eyes obsessed with the tug and pull of Ben's fist on his hard cock.

Kevin unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock before he even knew what he was doing. When the cool air of a summer night hit him, he was knocked to his senses.

"Fuck this." He touched the car keys in his pocket and, immediately, he was a teen of steel. Jumping toward Ben's closed window, Kevin smashed into the Plexiglas with his right shoulder and landed in a crouch inside the bedroom and to the left of Ben.

_**~Ben's POV~**_

Ben was nearing his limit, his fist flying off his cock with each stroke. He bit the left side of his lower lip as he felt his orgasm approach, the blood in his cock throbbing wantonly for release. "Only a few more seconds. Almost there-" Ben bit back his moans as his eyesight was devoured by white the same second that a loud crash resounded throughout the room, punctuating both his and the bottom's orgasms. Jets of white cum spurted out from his cock and drenched both his hand and his computer screen in the opaque, sticky fluid. In his post-orgasm state, Ben vaguely realized that there was a crash, but he was too exhausted to see exactly what caused it. It was only when he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around, the wheels of his chair dragging slightly on his carpeted floor did he start to care.

"K-Kevin!" Ben stuttered out in panic as he tried to hide his flaccid, cum-covered cock under his hands. Kevin smirked. He cast a glance to the porno Ben was watching. Now almost over, it showed the black-haired man jerking his cock in front of the brown-haired teen's face. The older man came and fresh sperm spurted onto the brunet's face, dripping down to his pointed chin. And then like that, the porno was over and the words _Play Again?_ was emblazoned on the now black screen in bold white letters. Ben saw where Kevin was looking and stared at some point on the wall, his face red with shame and humiliation. Kevin smirked again.

"Ben, are you gay? Do you like cock? Would you like to suck mine?" He asked as he lightly ran his hand though the naked boy's hair. Ben looked up at Kevin in fear and, perhaps, lustful hunger. It was then that Ben noticed that Kevin was as hard as he was just a moment ago and that Kevin's impressive length of eleven inches was barely a centimeter away from his face.

"Huge, isn't it? It's the one thing that I inherited from my dad that I'm proud of besides my power, of course," Kevin snickered as his grip on Ben's head tightened. "Suck it. I'm sure you'd like the taste." Ben reeled back in shock, but he couldn't help but lick his lips in hunger. However, he refused to give in to his primal instincts, mostly because Kevin was Gwen's boyfriend and partly because he was scared that Kevin's monster of a cock would break his jaw. Kevin's grip tightened once more as he harshly shook Ben's head around.

"Listen, Ben_jy_: if you _don't_ suck me off, I _will_ tell everyone what a big cum-loving fag you are. True, not everyone will believe it, but enough will, and I'm sure you'd agree that that's all that matters, especially in a small town like this," Kevin said, pushing Ben's face into his fully erect cock.

"So what will it be: my cock or forever being known as a fag?" Ben gulped audibly and, after closing his eyes in resignation, tentatively flicked out a tongue to taste the tip of Kevin's cock. It tasted a little salty, but otherwise it wasn't disgusting. He flicked out his tongue once more before engulfing three inches with his mouth. He started sucking gently and nibbling on the head as he saw countless guys do in the countless number of porn videos he has let out a groan of ecstasy and his grip on Ben's head loosened, becoming more of an encouraging nudge onto his cock than an imperious shove.

"God, Benjy! You sure know how to suck! You're either a natural or a well-trained whore. Either way, you're fucking great!" Kevin breathed out in a groan. Steadily, Ben built up the courage to devour more of Kevin's meat, an inch at a time. After several minutes, he had swallowed all of Kevin's red hot cock and was sucking it devoutly like a professional cockslut.

"Damn, Benjy!" Kevin moaned as he gripped both sides of Ben's face and started face-fucking the younger boy. Luckily, Ben had already grew accustomed to Kevin's massive length and equally massive girth so the forceful skull fuck didn't rack his brains as much as it would've. Kevin rammed into Ben's mouth a few more times before his ass tightened and he slammed into Ben, burying himself to the hilt.

"God!" Kevin came, his thick salty cum flooding Ben's mouth and searing its way down the brunet's bruised throat. Kevin stayed in Ben's mouth until the brunet swallowed every last salty, opaque morsel of his semen. When Kevin retreated from Ben's mouth, a thin trail of drool connected his now flaccid cock to Ben's tired mouth. Ben still looked cumhungry and his gaping mouth and wanton eyes were only two telltale signs, not including Ben's erection, pointing upright with vigor. Kevin smiled, his sinister smirk completely gone in his post-climax haze.

"I'll take care of that for you. It's about turn I learned how to be great at _all_ types of sex, not just straight," he laughed a little as he went down on Ben. For the next several of minutes, Ben would be moaning and writhing like an oversensitive virgin and he'd love every minute of it.

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**(^^)**

**If you want more PWPs just tell me a fandom(anyone) and give me the character(s) it involves(up to ten) and a theme or 2**

**I don't promise to write a PWP involving your submission, but there's a good change I will (however, this chance goes down if I don't know the fandom or its characters to begin with)**

**Love you!**

**10/31/2010**


	3. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Kevin E. Leven, or the Ben 10 series. At least not out of my dreams.**

**Info: A not-so random sex scene between Ben and Kevin. This is a sequel to chapter 2; Ben is 16 and Kevin is 17.**

**Warnings: dub-con; gay sex; underaged sex**

**Dedicated to ben4kevin **

**(a dedication is now stated for bree tennyson in chapter 2)**

_**Commence the Smexing!**_

_**~NO POV~**_

An old man nearly bald with a fringe of gray hair was avidly speaking into a microphone as several people battled in the background.

"This is Eric Robertstein reporting for Action News on KEKA. "Behind me at this very moment Ben Tennyson is fighting the insidious group called the Forever Knights once again and, as always, he's winning!" Eric's eyes were the only thing about him that was full of life and vigor.

In the distance far behind Eric, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were battling the Forever Knights. They dodged several blasts from an energy cannon that two knights held while one fired it. Gwen blocked the attacks they couldn't dodge with her energy shield and eventually destroyed the cannon herself while Ben-as-Spidermonkey imprisoned several of the knights with cobwebs. Kevin-in-rock-form was bashing knights aside with reckless abandon, almost hitting both Gwen and Ben on more than one occasion. The ended shortly with the two or so Forever Knights that were neither unconscious nor wrapped up in webbing ran off, shouting curses behind their backs.

"Riveting. Positively and absolutely riveting!" Eric said not breathless even though he ran all the ten miles to where the heroes stood. The cameramen were much more out of breath as they ran up to their spirited reporter. "Ben Tennyson, how does it feel to once again singlehandedly beat those despicable Forever Knights?" Eric paid no heed to Gwen's indignant expression or Kevin's furious glare at the famous Ben 10. Ben laughed self-consciously and nervously scratched his head, more from the heat of Kevin's glare than from the attention.

"It's not all me. Kevin and Gwen are a big help. I wouldn't have been able to defeat those guys without them," Ben responded. To anyone _besides_ Kevin, it would appear that Ben was being modest. But Kevin knew the truth and it made the corners of his mouth tug up. Kevin knew that Ben was trying to quench the fury Kevin felt when Ben got _all_ the credit. Again. The corners of Kevin's mouth tugged up even more because Ben's attempt to assuage his anger worked, but only to increase the older lad's desire to fuck Ben again. He had to stifle a chuckle as the interview continued. Never once did the reporter take his eyes off of Ben or talk directly to Gwen or Kevin.

_**~Ben's POV~**_

I bit down on the inside of my cheek, trying to keep the screams imprisoned in my throat. I bit down hard enough to draw blood as Kevin thrust into me with more force than taste of blood coated my tongue and I gulped it down as Kevin rammed into me. My hands dragged across the cold, stone floor as Kevin lifted up my hips to slam further into me. My eyes stayed glued on the floor of Kevin's basement. Teardrops smashed against the floor as tears leaked out of my eyes.

I barely suppressed a scream as Kevin snatched me up by my hair in a clear attempt to cause me pain. He held my hair in his left hand while his right was still holding on to my hip. My head was bent almost completely backwards. My eyes were strained wide open as they met his dark cruel orbs. His dick fit roughly inside of me and was even deeper inside from this new almost-sitting position. I grit my teeth and refused to utter a cry even as he started to dig the nails of his right hand into my chest, dragging them down and scraping away bits of skin and flesh. Blood stained the tips of his nails a crimson red, matching the bloody marks that covered my torso, arms, and legs.

"Who would've thought that you would have so much restraint. I was sure that you would've at least let out a cry by now, especially considering this is our twenty-first fuck," Kevin sneered as he pivoted on his knees and roughly rammed into my already torn up ass. He dragged his nails down to my crotch, leaving scarlet marks on the hero. "I was a tad reluctant in hurting you this way, but-" Kevin said insincerely as his nails dug into my balls, pushing harshly into the sensitive skin.

"Kevin, don't. Please do-Ahhhhhhhh!" My scream was forced out of my mouth as that bastard's nails scraped into me, tearing skin off of my balls. I couldn't hold back my cries anymore. "W-why?" I cried as he continued to dig into my balls and fuck me raw.

"You have a wonderful voice! I'm glad you finally let it out," Kevin laughed as he stopped toying with my balls, bringing the offending fingers to his lips and licking off the gore. He used his now free hand to fondle my soft dick. He started to slowly rub it into life against my wishes. My eyes were overflowing with tears, not just because of the pain that was so intense I felt sick to my stomach, but also because my body was shameless. After only a little more than a minute my cock was hard and practically jumping into the bastard;s hand as he jerked me off. Nearly blind from the tears obscuring my eyes, I looked up into Kevin's sinister grin.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

"Shut up. If you hate me so much why don't you leave. I didn't force you here. You came of your own free will or am I wrong," Kevin tightened his grip on my cock as he increased his ass-ramming and dick-stroking pace. "What's wrong? A cock isn't in your mouth so why so quiet?" Kevin chuckled, finally letting go of my hair and allowing me to crumple to the stone floor. The coldness seeped into my naked chest and sent sharp spikes into the scratches on my torso. No matter how much I wished that Kevin had forced or tricked me here. That I wasn't an accomplice in this in anyway, but that would be a lie. I came to this bastard's house; went down to his basement, knowing full well what awaited me there: the room I spent most of my non-school and non-fighting hours.

"Damn you!" I sobbed as he let go of my dick and pulled out, getting off of his kness to stand over me. I could hear the frenzied _fapfapfap_ of his stroking his eleven inch cock. After a few more minutes of jacking off, he came. Thick spurts of his hot semen landed on my back and stayed there in globs of what mind's well have been acid considering how I felt. Kevin walked over to the corner where I had dropped my clothes earlier. He picked up my shirt and used it to clean his now flaccid dick. Then, he threw it at me.

"Clean yourself up. I have to pick Gwen up for our date soon and I don't want you here in case things finally go my way and Gwen lets me fuck her," Kevin said before he got dressed himself and, pulling his pants up, walked up the stone steps, through a door, and ou of the cellar. I continued to lie on the floor and cry like the pathetic bitch I was. If only I had something on Kevin that he would actually care if people knew about it. If I did, he would no longer be able to blackmail me with the threat of telling everyone that I'm a cockhungry fag. I shamelessly reached under myself and began to jerk myself ff. My cock was achingly hard from Kevin's ministrations and, as much as I would never admit, from that bastard cumming on me.

"I hate you, you bastard," I sob dispiritedly as I pump my cock. I'm not sure if the curse is aimed at Kevin or me and, to be honest, it's most likely both.

* * *

**I hope you like this. I wanted to get across a feeling of Ben's deep self-loathing and hopelessness. **

**If you spot any grammar and/or spelling errors please inform me via pm or review. **

**If you want more PWPs just tell me a fandom(anyone) and give me the character(s) it involves(up to five) and a theme or 2**

**I don't promise to write a PWP involving your submission, but there's a good change I will (however, this chance goes down if I don't know the fandom or its characters to begin with)**

**P.S. Yeah, I suck at fight scenes.**

**Love you!**

**11/11/2010**


End file.
